The Aftermath
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: Reflects on Team Dimension's feelings and friendship. Inspired by Arkham City interviews. ONESHOT. DaniXTimmy.
1. Chapter 1

The Aftermath  
summary: AFTER Deathwatch, Danny and the others go through a change in the team's thoughts and wonder, was it worth it being a team? ONESHOT  
Danny stepped at a door, touching the doorbell. " Here we go," he said under his breath. He saw Jimmy Neutron open it, looking rather confused. " Danny, what are you doing here?" he asked. " I just want to talk," he responded, his voice thickens with pain, " I really need it." Jimmy shrugged, unsure. " OKaAyy?"

The duo went in Jimmy's room, Jimmy holds a notepad and pencil. " What are you doing?" Danny questioned in confusion, " You doing therapy like Jazz is doing so often," he scoffed, " You're not a therapist...OR ARE YOU?" Jimmy smiled. " No, of course not," he replied, " I'm just testing your emotions through a solid talk."

" A TALK?" Danny shrieked, " ALL I WANT IS A SIMPLE TALK! NOT TO BE INTERRORGATED!" His outburst caused Jimmy to flinch. Danny began sulking. " Do the stupid interview." Jimmy sat in his chair. " Danny, lay on the bed." Danny did so without a word, staring at the ceiling.

" Ok," Jimmy continued, " Danny, first question, WHY are you so over- protective of Danielle?" Danny glared." What kind of question is THAT?" " JUST answer!" Danny closed his sky blue eyes. " I'm just worried for her...being ' Protector Of Earth' and all...and she died ONCE, I...I will NEVER forget that day."  
" She came flying, or slamming, into me for help. She said she was destablilized, and needs help...and FAST. I bump into Valerie, who was sent to kill us by Vlad Masters/ Plasmius. That fruitloop held Danielle captive, I was by Valerie, luckily, I convinced her to come with me, but I was too LATE."  
His voice became scratchy. " She was almost gone, Valerie helped me by fighting Plasmius, but I couldn't save her." Tears began watering in his eyes, Jimmy couldn't help but feel sympathy for the halfa.  
"I gave her some kind of material to save her, but she turned to goop already.I was devastated, I thought she was dead." The tears began flowing, but Danny gave a small smile. " BUT she survived, stronger than EVER! I was so happy that she survived."  
Jimmy smiled back, whiping tears off. " Question 2: Did you feel ANY remorse for Vlad?" Danny gave a concerned look. " He had a sad story. His wife, Rosemary, got captured when Danielle was 5 by the Black Asassins and Vlad SWORE vengeance against the people who captured her. But, that NEVER happened. He liked Maddie and forgot about his wife. I feel more remorse to Mr. Freeze and Batman though."

" Question 3," Jimmy said finally, " How was your feelings towards me when I was consumed by that alien substance?" Danny's smile faded. " Betrayal, sadness, anger, and confusion," he replied," I didn't know what to do, so... I tried to do the BEST I can to bring you back to normal, I swore I would never let you go into the hands of-"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. " Jimmy, ya in there?" Timmy's voice called out, " I NEED to talk to you." Danny grinned. " I'll just wait here." Jimmy laughed. " Come in Beaver Boy," he replied. Timmy opened the door, surprised. " Fudge- Head, what's going on?" " Timmy, are you ready for your interview?" Timmy raised a brow. " Say WwHhHaaaaaT?"


	2. Part II

The Aftermath-II 

Danny waited silently outside Jimmy's room door, sitting on a chair. 

He sighed, his sky blue eyes looked at the door, then at the ceiling.

"Danny, what are you doing out here?"

Danny stared at Judy Neutron, he crossed his arms.

"Waiting til your son is done with Timmy..." 

"Danny, I know you're depressed...you have to move on..." 

"Why? I'm such a COWARD towards Nightmare! I was SO scared I fight with fear!"

"Can you tell me why you're afraid?" 

Danny hesitated, but begin,

"Well-" 

A blue mist escaped from his mouth, he turned to Phantom in an instant, using intangibility to leave. 

He soared through the place, but there was NO sign of a ghost. 

"Huh, I guess nobody's here...real nice guys...REAL nice..." 

He flew back to Retroville, relaxing...it seems comfortable with just floating in the air.

He closed his eyes, thinking back of what happened in the recent weeks. 

He didn't want ANYone to suffer...not even his friends, he doesn't care if he suffers...he just want everyone else to be safe... 

As he began to fly back... 

SHING! 

He was grabbed by a strong robe-like object, falling to the ground. 

His eyes stared at the figure. 

"V-Vlad...?"

"Who did you think it was...little bager?"

Danny's jaw dropped and his eyes the size of moons.

"B-But...But I thought-"

"Thought WHAT?"

"I...I thought...you're suppose to be...  
You have to be...DEAD!"

Vlad chuckled, shooting a beam at Danny.

Danny dodged, shooting back with his own beams.

"How...are you...ALIVE?" 

Vlad smirked, blasting Danny in the back.

"It's rather surprising...isn't it Daniel? I survived in the nick of time to seek my treasure..."

Danny struggled to get back up, he threw flames at him.

Vlad ducked and punch Danny in the chest, then kicked him to the ground.

Danny grunted, gripping onto his arm as ectoplasm bleeded out.

"What...What do you want from me...?" He asked, his tone weak. 

"Simple...," Vlad explained, his fanged smile terrified Danny,

"I will tell you what I want...or I beat you to a pulp, 

Where...IS...Danielle?"

Danny stand up, slowly attacking Vlad.

"If you want her...FORGET it!"

"Ah, but NOT only her...,"Vlad said,  
pushing Danny away,

"BUT...to bring back a certain future version of her as well..." 

Danny's eyes shaked.

"No..."

"Yes..."

Vlad walked to the injured Danny.

"WHERE is she?"

Danny coughed, his eyelids drooped.

"How...should I know? She's probably with..."

Vlad threw him to the sidewalk,  
Disappearing.

Danny tried to get back up, but fell unconscious.

D-Dani..." 

[Later]

Danielle danced with Timmy gracefully in his room, smiling lovey-dovey.

"This is a wonderful time, Timmy..."

"I love you..." 

"Love ya too..."

As they began to kiss,

BAM! 

Vlad crashed in the room, marching towards Danielle.

"Plasmius!" 

Danielle shot a beam, glaring.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Vlad vanquished the beams, smirking.

"I want you back...as my GREATEST creation..." 

Danielle had a HARD time believing,  
she shot waves of water at Vlad.

"YOU...ARE NOT...MY FATHER!" 

Vlad sighed, staring into Danielle's eyes.

"I want you back darling, I miss you SO much...I was a FOOL for being evil, but...I just LOVE you Danielle..." 

Danielle's eyes water.

"Really?" 

Vlad smiled.

"Yes, sweetheart, I just want you back...I'll treat you like a REAL daughter..."

Danielle looked at his extended hand.

"Do we have a deal?"

Danielle stared carefully at it, she smiled back with joyful tears in her eyes. 

She touched his hand.

"DANI!  
NOOOO!" 

Timmy screamed as the two disappeared into thin air.

"I have GOT to find Danny..."

He grabbed a small wand out of his pocket.

"I wish I was in Amity Park!" 

The wand gleamed, and Timmy vanished.

[Amity Park, Minnesota]

Timmy walked around the city...he gasped in shock.

The whole place...was DESTROYED.

He ran as he tried looking for Danny, but...he was HARD to look for with all the destruction.

"DANNY!" 

He kneeled down to the unconscious, injured Danny. 

"Danny! Are you...?"

Danny groaned, shaking slightly. 

"Danielle..." 

"Hang in there pal, we'll get her back..." 

He looked away, giving a DARK look.

"Vladmir Masters...I WILL RIP YOUR BONES IF MY LOVE IS HURT! YOU WILL BE BEGGING ON MY KNEES YOU PSYCHO!" 

Danny moaned, grabbing Timmy's ankle. 

"Timmy..."

His tired glowing green eyes locked onto Timmy's bright blue ones. 

"Don't...kill him...don't do revenge..." 

Timmy sighed. 

"I'm sorry..."

Danny stand back up, holding his head in pain.

"I...got to get...her BACK.."

"NO!"

Timmy ran to him, hugging him. 

"You're already hurt enough!"

"Oh...I guess I am...but-" 

"NO! Stay here!"

Danny sighed, rubbing one eye.

"Okay..."

Timmy grabbed his wand and shouts,

"I wish I was at Vlad's castle!" 

He disappeared.

"I WILL find you Danielle...I PROMISE!" 

-

SUSPENCE! That's what happens...so, what does Vlad want with Danielle? You WILL know in the NEXT chapter...

ANYWAY , about him suppose to be dead part...you will learn that in DEATHWATCH, its Prequal.

DP and FOP belongs to Butch Hartman.

JN belongs to John A. Davis. 


End file.
